Secret Fetishes
by Junhazastripedsweater
Summary: Paul is coming to Unova, and Ash wants to surprise him. One shot, smut, yaoi.


**HEY EVERYONE~~ So here is this wonderful oneshot or hopefully it's decent. I'm gunna dedicate this to Ash on Poketumblr because I LOVE HER AND we are comashippers 4lief C: Plus she likes my writing so I'm happy.**

**Comashipping is Paul x Ash. And in this case, Paul x Ashley. TEHEEEEAHHHH. **

**cB**

**This will have SMUT which means sexy tiem. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON OKAY**

"Paul's visiting…? But _why_?" Ash exclaimed in shock, shaking his head. He had just realized his feelings for the mauve-haired trainer. It took quite some time to figure it out, but then again, Ash had always been naïve. He had known Paul for five years, and he felt a sort of…attachment to him. Leaving to go to Unova was extremely hard for Ash but he couldn't figure out why at first; not until he got a phone call from Reggie at the pokemon center. Ever since that one conversation, Ash had kept in contact with Reggie. It was the closest to Paul he would _ever_ get. Or at least until now.

"Well, he said that he wanted to perhaps enter the league in Unova. Though he sounded kind of unsure…until her heard me mention your name," Reggie smiled slyly at the last part, causing Ash to just stare at him in puzzlement. The expression caused the purple haired breeder to chuckle, winking at Ash. "What I'm saying is you might have a chance. And I happen to know one thing Paul likes that will have him on you in a heartbeat."

"What would that be?"

"Wear a dress."

Ash just stared at Reggie through the screen, a stupefied look painting his facial features. Part of it was the discovery of Paul's love for males in dresses, the other was the fact that he still conveniently had his Ashley outfit and wig in his backpack. Why? Well, he figured it might come in handy at _some_ point; perhaps as a disguise. But he never thought it'd be helpful in such a way as to _pleasure _someone.

"I guess I could do that..." Ash hesitated, averting his gaze to the side. A blush overtook his cheeks; he was embarrassed to still have that dress. But, as long as _Paul_ liked it…it couldn't be too bad, right? The raven haired boy was still new to this whole romantic attraction thing. He wasn't sure how to deal with feelings, which was going to make things more difficult when Paul finally arrived. "So when is he getting here, anyways?"

"Paul left early this morning, so I'd say about an hour or so? You might want to get ready now, then…~!" Reggie said with a playful smile. Ash started to panic. He immediately hung up, hoping the breeder would understand his reasoning why.

Ash had to get in that dress. And fast.

The pokemon trainer went back up to his room at the poke center, glancing at his watch. It was getting late; darkness had already engulfed the night sky. Ash looked outside the window, taking notice of the rain that was coming down had. "I wonder if he'll be okay in the rain…" Ash mumbled, staring idly out the window. Iris was already asleep, and

Dento was most likely in the pokemon center lobby. Pikachu was curled up on Ash's bed, but just as Ash spoke, its ears perked up a bit.

"Pika…?" Pikachu glanced at its trainer curiously. Ash took no notice of Pikachu at the moment; really, all he could think about was what he was going to do when Paul came along. Would Ash just end up making a fool of himself? Would Paul just not show up at all? Ash suddenly froze; he had to get ready, time was running out.

Rushing to his backpack, the raven haired trainer zipped it open quickly, grabbing a folded up orange dress with a long, blonde wig. He took a deep breath, starting to remove every article of clothing, including his boxers; he figures that they just wouldn't fit with the dress. Ash blushed at the thought. _And if I did wear the boxers, they would just get in the way later on…_

Cheeks turning pink, Ash shook the thoughts from his head. Never has he even thought of anything sexual. Not about a girl, nor about a boy. Slipping on the dress, he made sure he wasn't too loud; he didn't want Iris waking up and seeing him like this. Then Ash noticed a small detail he hadn't considered.

He had grown taller. The dress was now a bit above the knees, and it wasn't as baggy. Ash swallowed hard. He was discovering quite a bit tonight, and he wasn't sure how to take it all in.

Paul would be here soon.

Paul would see Ash in a dress.

Paul might just learn that Ash wasn't wearing any underwear underneath that dress.

Putting the wig on his head, Ash bit his lip. He fixed the bow, heaving a small sigh. It wasn't that he looked bad in all of this. The outfit was just more…_revealing_ than the trainer had expected. After adjusting everything so it looked perfect, Ash pulled up his stockings and slipped on his red shoes, heading for the full body mirror.

_Not too bad…_

Making sure not to wake Pikachu or Iris, he tip-toed out of the room. Pikachu had gone back to sleep once it realized its trainer needed to do this alone. And it was true; plus, Ash didn't want to have Pikachu see him like this in front of Paul.

Once he was in the hallway, Ash looked both ways before returning to the lobby. There he spotted Dento, heart dropping. All the raven haired boy could hope was that his green haired friend wouldn't recognize him. Seating himself on the couch, he tried to avoid eye contact with the other male; and thankfully, Ash was successful on avoiding him.

But before any other thoughts could process through his mind, he saw him.

It was Paul.

Ash's heart fell to his stomach, a blush overtaking his face. Would Paul recognize him? Or would he just think that it's another slutty girl? The cross dressing boy fiddled nervously as Paul drew nearer. He didn't even glance at 'Ashley', but went in the direction of the counter. But Paul was stopped by a familiar voice from a not so familiar figure.

"H-hi Paul…!" 'Ashley' spat out quickly, looking down with a flushed face. Paul blinked a bit, his usual apathetic expression warping into surprise.

"Ash..? Is that you…?" Paul said quickly, turning to face the boy in the blonde wig.

"…Yeah…" 'Ashley' cleared his throat, looking sheepishly up at Paul. The mauve haired trainer looked away again, blushing and frowning.

"I need to go get a room for myself."

"Um…okay." The air became tense, even as Paul went to the counter. 'Ashley' couldn't help but feel awkward now. Did Paul just…brush this off? Like it was nothing? 'Ashley' fiddled with a piece of the blonde hair nervously, trembling a bit. Then he felt something grab his wrist, causing him to panic. He was pulled off the couch, stumbling a bit. He looked in front of him, at the male that was dragging him along.

"Paul…?"

"Be quiet," Paul hissed, causing 'Ashley' to cringe a bit. He obeyed, none the less. Though he was curious to where they were going, 'Ashley' was nervous to even ask. But his question was answered soon enough; Paul opened a door to one of the hotel rooms, tugging 'Ashley' in and closing the door behind them.

"Paul, um, why are we—" 'Ashley' was cut off by a pair of lips on his own, eyes widening as he muffled a surprised noise. The kiss wasn't gentle at all. Paul's tongue was forced inside the cross dressing boy's mouth, but he didn't resist. Ash had been wanting this.

He wanted this _so much_.

The tongue explored every inch of 'Ashley's' oral cavity, moans escaping the raven haired boy's mouth. The kiss was broken, the mauve haired trainer staring at 'Ashley', while the other of the two was panting due to lack of breath. A dark smirk took its place on Paul's lips, chuckling slightly.

"Ash Ketchum…" he whispered, trailing a hand up 'Ashley's' thigh.

"..You are _mine_. You always have been. From day one, you were mine. No one else's. I knew I was going to have you for myself. And look at you now. You are indirectly begging for me to fuck you by dressing up like this. Everything is going according to plan."

"According to plan…?" 'Ashley' shivered at Paul's touch, blushing profusely. Paul nodded then laughed lowly.

"Yes. And you're not wearing underwear."

"Y-yeah…I'm not," he admitted guiltily. That smirk never left Paul's face as that hand rubbed the top of 'Ashley's' thigh, the purple haired trainer already knowing his sensitive spot. "P-paul…" he moaned slightly as he felt the male's lips on his neck. 'Ashley' gripped the back of Paul's shirt, pressing himself against the taller one. He started to rub himself again the stone eyed trainer, running a hand through the mauve locks of hair.

"So pathetic…but that's what makes this all the better…" Paul mumbled against 'Ashley's' neck, his breath tickling the skin. Without warning, Paul pushed 'Ashley' onto the bed, pinning him down. The boy looked up at the other male with half lidded eyes and an intense blush, quietly affirming that Ash really did want this.

Without a word, Paul shrugged off his jacket, throwing it to the side quickly. He pulled his own shirt up and the off, tossing that away, too. 'Ashley' gazed at the topless Paul, biting his lower lip. He looked strong, and so…what's the word?

_Sexy_.

"You like what you see?" Paul simpered with a chuckle once he noticed the cross dressing male was staring at him.

"I…"

"Shut up, your talking isn't necessary. Just kiss me…_'Ashley'_~" his tone was quite seductive, but almost taunting at the same time. None the less, both their lips made contact again. Their tongues where here and there, their kiss filled with much excitement and vigor. Paul was the one to break the kiss, chuckling quietly against Ash's lips.

"Blow me." It was defiantly a demand and not a request. But Paul knew that Ash would obey Paul's command, so why be so soft about it? He couldn't show weakness, after all. But he had already showed his weakness. That weakness obviously dragged the impassive trainer into a world of emotions. Feelings that he had never known before. But just like Ash, he wasn't sure how to handle all the foreign outlooks.

'Ashley' switched their possession so that he was on top, scootching down so that his head was where Paul's clothed crotch was. Taking the zipper between his teeth, 'Ashley

pulled it down before unbuttoning the mauve haired trainer's pants. He tugged them down along with Paul's boxers, revealing a large and slightly hard cock. 'Ashley' started to kiss it slowly, causing Paul to bite his lip to suppress a moan. He wasn't going to give in without a fight.

'Ashley' felt somewhat aggravated at Paul's stubbornness, but then remembered it was Paul he was dealing with. It would take a lot for him to willingly moan. The boy in the blonde wig dragged his tongue along the dick, causing Paul the bite his lip harder, arching his back. Ash flicked his tongue on the head of the penis, finally getting a moan out of Paul. Well, that wasn't _too_ hard.

"Stop teasing…" he mumbled. Ash nodded, not hesitating to put the now hard cock in his mouth. He bobbed his head slightly, rubbing Paul's thighs while doing so. 'Ashley' started to suck softly on the cock, dragging another moan from Paul, this time louder. The mauve haired trainer grabbed the back of 'Ashley's' head, pushing it down eagerly.

"Ash…Ash…Mmmm…your tongue feel so good…don't stop, ahhh…~!" Paul groaned in pleasure, bucking his hips forwards, causing 'Ashley' to gag slightly, but recovered quickly. He continued to drool and suck on Paul's large dick, bringing Paul into a state of ecstasy. "Ohhhh, Ash, I think I'm going cum…~!"

With that, Paul released into 'Ashley's' mouth, the raven haired trainer quickly swallowing it all up. 'Ashley' removed the dick from his mouth, both of them panting a bit. 'Ashley' scootched back up, resting his head on Paul's bare chest.

"Paul…"

"Hush and sleep. And…" Paul kissed 'Ashley's' ear softly.

"I really love your dress."

**OMG IT'S DONE GUYS IT'S DONEEEEEE. It's 5 AM and I'm kind of too lazy at the moment to check for typos and stuff, so I'll fix them all tomorrow. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT FFFFFFF**


End file.
